


Walk In The Park

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inarizaki team - Freeform, M/M, Nap Time, Not Beta Read, Rivals to Lovers, Sleep, Walks In The Park, inarizaki vs itachiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: “Nope, well apart from Atsumu and Sakusa just about to kiss, you’re more than welcome to stay and watch.” Suna offered slyly.“Oh, that’s- that’s a first. You must really be something if he’s willingly going to kiss you, Atsumu, actually I bet this is his first kiss, congratulations.” The latter beamed and moved forward to shake Atsumu’s hand, not noticing the tense atmosphere.--Atsumu hates Sakusa. Sakusa hates Atsumu. The feelings are mutual. But under all of that, could there be something else? Something none of them anticipated?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Kudos: 22
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Day three, the prompts are "Rivals to lovers" and "Let's just stay like this for a while"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Atsumu is the number one setter in Japan while Sakusa is one of the top three aces in the nation. Both are at the top of their fields. Both crave for improvement and power. 

When the two meet during the Interhigh National Tournament, they taunt and glare and belittle each other. Needless to say, their teammates were sick of their adversarial relationship. Suna told them to either beat each other to a pulp, fight it out on the court, or  _ make out _ , much to their horror. Nevertheless, the two decided to crush the other on the court. 

But in the end, there can only be one victor. 

After the match, Sakusa pulled Atsumu aside:

“So I won,” Sakusa smirked.

Atsumu glared but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a bitter smile, “Yeah I guess you did.”

“That’s all you have to say? After all that big talk?” Sakusa quirked a brow.

“Well, what do you want me to say? I lost fair and square.” Atsumu looked to the floor and played with his foot.

“Still I wouldn’t have expected you to admit it so easily.” 

“Maybe not, but what would you know. ‘S not exactly like you know me, you just know  _ of  _ me.” Atsumu pointed out.

“That’s- that’s fair. I guess we’ll meet again Miya.” Sakusa raised a hand and started to walk off.

“Wait.” Atsumu grimaced, “Let me set for you, even if it’s just once.”

Sakusa halted, then slowly turned around, “What?”

Atsumu clenched his fists, “Let me, set for you.”

“Hmm, Japan’s best setter, setting for one of Japan’s top three aces, that would make one hell of a headline.” Sakusa turned around, “Alright, let’s do it.”

Atsumu’s face brightened and he rushed to grab Sakusa’s hand before acknowledging his mistake, dropping it, and muttering out a small apology. He raced over to an empty gym and grabbed a volleyball from the basket. 

“You ready?” Atsumu asked.

Sakusa nodded. Atsumu let out a deep breath and served the ball up in a swift motion to Sakusa who… missed. The ball fell to the floor, the sound echoing in the gym.

“So please tell me how you’re one of the top three spikers in Japan if you can’t even hit one of my tosses?” Atsumu asked dryly.

“You’re the one that wanted to set for me right, then at least do it properly” Sakusa hissed.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY TOSSES ARE ALWAYS PERFECT. YOU JUST SUCK. TOP THREE ACES MY ASS!” Atsumu glowered.

Sakusa growled, “Don’t you dare blame this on me you asshole.”

“Oh yeah, well who else am I going to blame this on? Because clearly, it’s not me.” Atsumu stayed intransigent.

“Well, aren’t you supercilious?” Sakusa let out a hollow laugh.

The two were getting closer.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I am the best setter in the nation while you are best out of three, don’t try me Sakusa.” Atsumu scoffed.

“The best setter?” Sakusa snorted, “Yeah right, I think the title’s gone to your head.”

By this time their faces were barely an inch away from each other. But the next second, there was a hand resting on the back of their heads, slamming them together with a loud crash. Soon the two were howling in pain.

“Hmm, I was aiming for your mouths but, I guess this works too,” Suna said ebulliently.

“WHAT THE HELL SUNA,” Atsumu screamed

“YOU JACKASS!” Sakusa glared at Suna

“SUNA WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘I WAS AIMING FOR YOUR LIPS’ ?” Atsumu scorned.

“Now now, Atsumu, Sakusa, calm down. Suna, maybe you shouldn’t have done that but I suppose what’s done is done.” Kita rested a hand on the pair’s shoulders, gripping tightly in contrast to the gentle smile resting on his face.

Suna shrugged, “I gave them the options, fight it out, finish it on the court or make out. Clearly, the first two didn’t work, so I decided to help them with the third,” Suna smirked as if it were obvious, “But I guess that kinda failed too.” he mumbled thoughtfully.

In the corner, Osamu was laughing hysterically because he wasn’t getting scolded, much by the likes of Suna at that. Atsumu stared angrily at him.

“Shut the fuck up ‘Samu,” Atsumu said through gritted teeth.

“Atsumu,” Kita spoke sharply and the boy fell silent immediately- much to Sakusa’s amusement. 

The gym doors opened to reveal Komori walking inside, “Kiyoomi you in here?” Oh, you ar-,” his voice faltered, “Sorry, am I interrupting something here?”

“Nope, well apart from Atsumu and Sakusa just about to kiss, you’re more than welcome to stay and watch.” Suna offered slyly.

“Oh, that’s- that’s a first. You must really be something if he’s willingly going to kiss you, Atsumu, actually I bet this is his first kiss, congratulations.” The latter beamed and moved forward to shake Atsumu’s hand, not noticing the tense atmosphere.

“Komori,” Kiyoomi spoke quietly but firmly, “Let’s leave, I have no intention of kissing Miya, or anyone else for that matter.

“It’s fine, there’s no reason to be shy. Don’t let me stop you,” Komori grinned, “Actually we still have time, I’m not sure about Inarizaki,” He looked over at Kita who nodded with a knowing smile plastered across his face, “Yup they’re free too, how about the two of you go on a date or something, show Atsumu around Tokyo yeah? I’m not letting you come back till you’ve shown me proof of the date so don’t you dare try something Sakusa Kiyoomi. Well, have fun, bye now!”

The next thing the pair knew, they were being pushed out of the gym, onto the busy streets of Tokyo, staring at each other dumbfounded. Then Atsumu screeched, loud and ugly, right into Sakusa’s ear. 

“OH MY GOD, YOU BASTARD, THAT WAS MY EAR,” Sakusa growled, and Atsumu pretended not to hear him. 

“So, I suppose we should be getting to our date then,” Sakusa says gruffly. 

Atsumu grunts in response, “Where?”

“Let’s just walk for now and if we see somewhere we like we can stop.”

Atsumu says nothing but pulls out his phone as the two walk along.

“What are you doing?” Sakusa questions.

“Not that it’s any of your business but ‘m checking Twitter.”

“It could just be me, but I feel like it’s kind of rude to be checking your timeline while you’re on a date.” Sakusa retorts, earning a glare from Atsumu, but he still shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“Ya know, we’re still in our uniforms.” 

“Yes, I can see that. Well under our jackets but yes.”

“Look, are you hungry?” Atsumu sighs

“Starving.” There’s a twinkle in Sakusa’s eye as he speaks.

The two stop by at a local food stop and their feud is forgotten with the presence of food as the two indulge heavily in it, letting out deep sighs of satisfaction every now and then.

When they finish their meals, Atsumu pipes up once again, “Let’s go to the park,” his eyes were bright and shone like stars.

Sakusa nods, barely being able to pull himself away from staring, and the duo start walking again in silence. 

“Maybe- maybe we both messed up the play earlier,” Atsumu confesses in a quiet voice.

Sakusa stares.

Atsumu gulps, “Well if you think about it, it was our first time working together so I guess it’s not completely unnatural. Actually, it would probably be kinda creepy if we managed to pull it off. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry, there was a lack of communication on both our parts that we didn’t realise. After practising for a bit, we could possibly pull it off but we would need time.” 

Sakusa reaches out to stop Atsumu, then proceeds to run his finger over Atsumu’s forehead, “Stop frowning, it makes you look old.”

Atsumu’s face flushes, “Technically speaking, I  _ am  _ older than you.”

Sakusa scowls drawing a laugh from the young setter who’s trying to say something about hypocrisy. He shoves Atsumu into the grass of Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden allowing himself a snort as he carries on walking.

When Atsumu catches up to him, he trips on the ledge and the two start wheezing all over again. Eventually, they settle down near a tree to catch their breath.

“Wow, um, I did  _ not  _ expect this.”

“I don’t think either of us did.”

“Yeah guess so.”

“Omi Kun let me lay on your lap.”

Kiyoomi makes a face of disgust.

“Oh come on Omi-Omi, pleeeaaase?” Atsumu looks at him with his best puppy eyes.

Sakusa scowls at the nickname but gives in and gestures for the setter to move into his lap.

“Jee-sus Atsumu, you may be shorter than me but you sure are a fat pig,” He wheezes.

Atsumu pouts, “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“You are Atsumu, now shut up and go to sleep.”

Atsumu looks at kiyoomi in surprise, “What here? Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Yes Atsumu, I’m sure,” Sakusa says exasperated. 

Atsumu hums and makes himself comfortable.

Moments later, Atsumu springs up from Sakusa’s lap with eyes as big as saucers.

“What?” Kiyoomi croaks.

“You- you-” Atsumu splutters.

“What just spit it out already.” Kiyoomi doesn’t open his eyes.

“You called me Atsumu, not Miya.” Kiyoomi peeks one eye open to see Atsumu pointing accusingly.

“So?”

“That’s the first time you’ve said Atsumu.” He whispers.

“Will you  _ please _ just come back here so I can sleep? Otherwise, I might change my mind about the name.”

Atsumu bolts back to tuck himself against Kiyoomi and the tree. The sakura petals falling gracefully around them as they sleep.

* * *

  
  


“... ‘sumu. Atsumu, get up, we gotta get back now.” Kiyoomi shakes Atsumu, trying to awaken him from his slumber.

“Stay, little longer… comfy,” Atsumu says sleepily then turns to press himself into the warmth beside him.

Sakusa purses his lips, unable to process the sheer amount of cuteness a sleeping Atsumu holds. Sakusa places his arms around the older boy, leaning his head against Atsumu’s as they rest peacefully against the tree. 

He supposes a little longer wouldn’t be too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
